ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Jay
"All right guys, let's chop socky this lemonade stand!" ''- Jay '''Jay Walker' is the Blue Ninja of Lightning. He was the second Ninja to unlock his true potential. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd Garmadon) along with the other Ninja. Biography Jay's Early Life Jay was born to Ed and Edna, the owners of Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk. He appears to have been an inventor before becoming a ninja. Sensei Wu found him on a rooftop, after he crashed into a billboard while testing one of his inventions. Way of the Ninja Jay barely appeared in this episode. He only appeared at the end with Cole and Zane. Jay was one of the three black ninjas who attacked Kai for his final test. The Golden Weapon Cole, Jay, and Zane after their fight with Kai are revealed that they are Sensei's students too. Sensei does Spinjitzu and turns the four ninjas into different colors. He is Blue because his element is Lightning. In the morning they go looking for the first Golden Weapon in The Caves Of Despair to find the Scythe Of Quakes. After they got the Scythe and are leaving Jay and the others are attacked by Samukai and his army. While fighting they unlock Spinjitzu and scare of the Skeleton army. After defeating them, they are faced with the Earth Dragon. Kai uses the Scythe to defeat the dragon. King of Shadows After getting the Scythe, the ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat, the ninja are going to get the next weapon, The Shurikens of Ice. While on the boat, Sensei tells the four about the Tornado of Creation and what it is capable of doing. When they get to the Frozen Wasteland, Zane goes and grabs the Shurikens, causing him to become frozen in a block of ice. By getting the Shurikens, he wakes up Ice Dragon. The other three ninja lift up Zane and ride him out of the Frozen Wastelands to the boat. Their next stop was to get the Nunchucks of Lightning in the Floating Ruins. When Jay grabbed the Nunchucks, the Lightning Dragon appeared. Using one of Jay's inventions, they escaped to the Forest of Tranquility. Kai seeing Nya in the Forest runs after her to the Fire Temple. Cole, Jay, and Zane all are captured by the skeletons, but soon escape using Nuckal's sword Jay stole. With the skeletons achieving the three Golden Weapons, Cole, Jay and Zane try to stop them but got defeated. Weapons of Destiny Cole, Jay, and Zane go to the Fire Temple to look for Kai and Sensei, but Zane's sixth sense tells them they are not there. But after Zane informs them of the news, the Fire Temple slips in half, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon. After explaining to the dragon that they are trying to protect the Golden Weapons, they became friends. Kai states that dragons can cross into the Underworld. But Cole, being scared, thinks there is no room on that one dragon, so the ninja recruit all four dragons. After they cross over to the Underworld, the four are trying to seek past the skeletons by using the roots from the ceiling, but they find that what they are holding on to are spider legs, making them fall off right near the skeletons. Seeing there is no way to get out of fighting all the spiders and skeletons, Jay says they should use the Tornado of Creation. The four ninja defeat all the skeletons and go to help Sensei. Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane find Sensei getting beaten by Samukai. After Wu got defeated, Samukai betrays Garmadon and takes all four weapons at once. The power of the weapons causes Samukai to blow up into a portal that Lord Garmadon escapes into. Back at the Blacksmith shop, Nya finds that all the ninja are safe. Secrets of The Blacksmith Jay is flying Nya back to the Four Weapons Blacksmith Shop on the Wisp so she can pack up to move in with the ninja. Inside the Blacksmith Shop, she starts packing when Wyplash, along with three of his minions, sneak up on her. The noise catches Jay's attention and he comes charging in, only to find Nya alright. He then asks what the sound was, and she replies that it was "...just some Samurai helmets and stuff." Jay, Wisp, and Nya then fly back to the monastary. Flight of the Dragon Ninja Sensei Wu had told the Ninjas to train, but they decided to have a race with their Dragons instead. Jay was trying to convince them that he was the best ninja since he won the day before. Cole says that whoever wins this race will be "dragon master" for a month and the group speeds off. Cole and Jay speed through the forest below attempting to dodge the trees until the Earth Dragon smashes one out of the way. The group approaches the "finish line" but Cole speeds across first by throwing a roasted chicken in front of Rocky's nose. Cole lands first, but Kai says they'll beat them tomorrow. Cole protests that they agreed winner would be master for a month, but the others say that they don't recall agreeing to that. Rise of the Snakes Sensei Wu implores the ninja to start training again to prepare for his brother's return to Ninjago, but ever since Lord Garmadon has escaped, they have done nothing but play video games and waste time. Their meeting is interrupted by Nya, bringing word that Garmadon was spotted in Jamonikai village. The out-of-shape Ninja then travel to Jamonikai village to stop Lord Garmadon, only to find the sighting to be false and the fake Garmadon to be his son who has escaped his Boarding School for bad boys "again", Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd tries to terrorize the village and rob them of their candy, threatening to release the "Serpentine" on the villagers, but is instead run out of town by the ninja. Kai discovers he has accidentally taken Sensei's bag in the rush, and finds a scroll that tells of the prophecy of Ninjago; "one ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja." The ninjas try to hold a tournament to find who is the best of them all, and thus become the green ninja. Sensei senses the presence of the Serpentine and quickly alerts the ninja, who rush to the village and are able defeat the Hypnobrai. However, Skales, hypnotitzes Cole before leaving town. After stealing the Snake Staff, Nya uses the anti-venom inside it to cure the villagers, but Cole remains under Skale's influence. Home After a mail delivery, Jay questions Zane why he never recieves any letters from his parents, to which Zane responds he had been an orphan all his life and never knew his family. Wu tells him the Monastery is now his home, and he and the ninja are his family, but Zane only leaves sadly. Later that night, when Zane goes outside to take out the trash from dinner, he finds a falcon that mimmicks his every move, and is presuaded to follow him. He soon discovers Lloyd's treehouse, and brings the others to help destroy it the next day. After analyzing the structure, Kai thinks that if they destroy all three ropes holding up the fort. The plan almost succeeds, but Skales enforces Cole's hypnotic spell, causing him to fight the ninja and nearly bring the fort down with them on it. Sensei and Nya arrive on Flame while Sensei plays a flute that breaks Cole's spell.When returning to the Monastery, they find the entire building demolished and burned to a crisp, causing the ninja to turn on Zane and blame him for destroying their home. When they go to apologize, however, they find Zane leaving on his dragon, Shard.Later that evening, Zane returns and explains he was following the falcon, which led him to Destiny's Bounty, the ninja's new home. Snakebit Jay's parents, Ed and Edna arrive at the ship to visit, much to Jay's annoyance. After being embarrassed multiple times by his mother, Jay ushers his parents back to their junkyard, where they are assaulted by the Fangpyre and given the venomous snake bite while the others infect vehicles in the yard to their own evil use. The next day, Jay keeps his promise to his father and visits the junkyard with the other on foot, as the ninja's dragon migrated east to begin a transformation in their stage of life. When they arrive, the place is quiet, which worries Jay, since his parents are "never quiet." He finds Ed and Edna captive and beginning their transformation to snakes. While the Fangpyre fight the ninja, Sensei explains the only way to change Jay's parents back is to get the staff from the anti-venom. After discovering their weapons have the ability to transform to vehicles, Jay uses his Storm Fighter plane to steal the Snake Staff from the Rattlecopter. Nya creates the anti-venom before accidentally loses the staff, and Ed fixes the "defense system" Jay was working on earlier in the episode, allowing them to take flight and escape the Fangpyre. Never Trust a Snake Can of Worms The Snake King Tick Tock Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths The Green Ninja All of Nothing The Rise of The Great Devourer The Day of The Great Devourer Darkness Shall Rise Pirates Vs. Ninja Double Trouble Appearance Jay has﻿ a blue ninja outfit, brown hair, and a notch through his right eyebrow. In Once Bitten, Twice Shy, he has the same hair as LEGO Harry Potter's Remus Lupin. For more images on Jay's appearance in his different ninja suit, click here. Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the ninja. He is always telling jokes, which are sometimes funny while other times ridiculous. He occasionally gets annoyed when Zane doesn't understand his jokes. He is the one to coin him the term "Nindroid." He is the most talkative, much to the annoyance of his friends, but he proves to be a good friend and is good in battle. He takes interest in inventing, and likes the color blue. He is a bit cocky, much like Cole, but he is kind. He has a crush on Nya, and often stumbles on his words around her. They both reveal their feelings in Once Bitten, Twice Shy. He is the only ninja to show this sort of relationship. Jay is the one who panics under stressful situations. In the final episode, he is shown to react difficultly under stress, as he was the most frightened out of the ninja after Sensei Wu's consumption. Weapons Jay uses the Nunchucks of Lightning (primary weapon), golden spear, and a katana. In ZX form he also uses a two-pronged weapon made of a chainsaw piece and two new blade pieces, called the Golden Double-Bladed Sword, though it's never shown in the movie. The Golden Double-Bladed Sword comes with Jay ZX booster pack (9553). Also, in the "Jay's Storm Fighter" set, the blades can be taken off the storm-fighter (9442).﻿ Appearances *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set *2259 Skull Motorbike *2263 Turbo-Shredder *2506 Skull Truck *2519 Skeleton Bowling (DX) *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle (DX) *3856 Ninjago (Microfigure) *9442 Jay's Storm Fighter (ZX though without shoulder pads) *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush (ZX) *9446 Destiny's Bounty (Kendo) *9553 Jay ZX (ZX) *9570 NRG-Jay (NRG) *5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack (Kendo) *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider (ZX) *9450 Epic Dragon Battle (ZX) Trivia *In the Spinjitzu game, on the "Quickswitch" card, he has Cole's face. *Jay only has four character cards, as his DX card was never made. *Jay was the first of the ninja to learn Spinjitzu. *Jay was the second ninja to unlock his true potential. *Jay and Cole are the two ninja who have platinum ZX armor. *Jay has a mutual crush on Nya. *He is voiced by Michael Adamthwaite, who also voiced the mailman. *His dragon's name is Wisp. *His full name is a pun on "jaywalk" because his name is Jay Walker, which means "to cross a street at a place other than a regular crossing or in a heedless manner." *In set 9442 Jay's Storm Fighter, Jay does not have shoulder pads. When put on, the shoulder pads do not allow Jay to fit/close the fighter. Gallery Jay Kinda Surprised in episode 10 when Kai tries to attack Lord Garmadon.JPG|Jay is surprised when Kai attacks Lord Garmadon JayCantDanceLOL.png|Lou, critisizing Jay on his positioning. Jayjitsu.png|Jay's artwork JayZXArt.jpg|Jay ZX artwork REgulerJay.png|Casual Jay. KendoJayShow.png|Kendo Jay. NRGJay.png|Jay's True potential IMG_4943.JPG|Nya kisses Jay. JayWithNewHair.png|Jay with a new hairstyle, trying to impress Nya. Jay_spinjitsu.png|Jay's Spinjitsu JayZX.jpg|Jay ZX Minifigure kendo jay figure.png|Kendo Jay from Destiny's Bounty 180px-Jay_movie_pic.png|"We are saving a girl? Is she hot?" jay in lego battles.jpg|Jay as he appears in Lego Ninjago Battles. download68A8CDC1496983067D9E0733D30D45C8.jpg|Jay's Elemental Symbol. 9442b.jpg|Jay's Stormfighter JaysStormFighter2.PNG WebKit2WebProcess 2012-04-22 21-19-25-75.jpg|Jay holding Nya's hand Chrome 2012-04-24 17-22-04-76.jpg|Jay's True Potential chrome 2012-04-24 17-17-00-53.jpg|Jay in a tuxedo 6356640277_033b2835ed.jpg 5368203719_70c768be3c.jpg SpinHarmony.jpg 185px-5_ep_4.png 185px-4_ep_3.png Jay and kai ep.8.png 185px-Jay_ep_3.png 185px-Jayandzane.jpg Ninjas.png Jay and nya ep.9.png Jay in the desert ep.6.png Jay and humberger ep.8.png Jay spinjitsu ep.10.png Jay's wind.png 185px-NRGJAY.png|NRG Jay card. 105px-NRG_Jay.png|A minifigure of NRG Jay Kai jay ep.11.png Dancing guys ep.9.png|"Shake it 'till you brake it!" 131px-Casey113, LEGOdude101 1.png|A Minifigure as Jay and Zane In LEGO Universe Jay´s is in da house.PNG Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2011 Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Major characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja